Slice of Life
by Rydia Auften
Summary: Short stories about what happened if season 2 ended in a different way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no part of Killing Eve. Writing is just an outlet to relieve the frustration for having to wait for a new season

Slice of Life:

No slice for you Raymond

By Rydia Auften

Raymond waited in the hallway outside the doorway of Eve Polastri. He had watched Carolyn Martens leave the unremarkable hotel twenty minutes earlier without her MI-6 agent as he sat waiting across the street in his Ford Fiesta. He didn't care why she didn't leave, but he appreciated how much easier it would be to find Villanelle who would come searching for her. The assassin once under his charge would be dead within the hour, but Eve's fate was in her own hands he had decided:

If she kept her door closed while he eviscerated Villanelle he would let her live. Alternatively, and he hoped this would be the case, she would open the door only to meet his axe into her skull. It wasn't personal, but he was looking forward to seeing Villanelle's react to her beloved's brutal death. He chuckled to himself at the idea that the assassin believed she was capable of such a human emotion. The way he understood it, her 'feeling' would be more akin to watching some prized possession being snatched away by a bigger bully. The end result would be the same however, she would be put off balance and become an easier target for him because even weakened, she still might be hard to kill.

He closed his eyes and imagined with pleasure what he would do when he finally got his hands around her throat again. She made him look bad to the rest of the organization, he needed her to feel every ounce of his frustration. Unfortunately for him but it just wasn't meant to be.

22 minutes earlier

A moment after Carolyn left her room Eve raced after her, this wasn't over. She needed to vent about being blindsided by the true purpose of her mission. All of the work and personal sacrifices she had made; she thought

she did what she had because of the illusion of having been trusted with control.

"Caroline, you're a real asshole" she saw herself saying to the unshakeable woman, finger pointed accusingly at her chest. "And another thing..."

That's where the fantasy ended as she reached the lobby level of the hotel and saw her former boss standing at the front doorway texting on her phone. Her nerve suddenly abandoned her and was immediately replaced with the deep desire to disappear.

MI-6 had already confiscated her personal belongings and her life with them was over. There was no reason to return upstairs. The anxiety in her gut led her to the back door and despite not knowing where Villanelle would be, it wasn't long before they found one another.

"I knew you would come" the young assassin stated from the drivers seat of the convertible accompanied with a confident smirk.

Eve, yet to ruminate on her lost life and daily routines, yet to worry about how she was going to find another job or even where she was going to sleep tonight (because these were the things she was supposed to be concerned about in life); was able to smile genuinely. In this shit-show that had been her day, someone had come through for her.

"I'm glad you're here" she replied before opening the passenger door.


	2. Adventures in a Car called Argo

Slice of Life

Adventures in a Car Called Argo

By Rydia Auften

The sun was leaning towards the west and the night would come sooner than later. They would still have a few hours of driving once they left the city limits of Rome but Villanelle knew they had to make some distance before they could stop. Raymond was looking for her Konstantin had said; she knew sometimes he was full of shit, but she also knew that sometimes he was spot on. One example of this included her situation now, it was just as he promised: If something went wrong in their mission, they would be alone; and now they were—just herself, Eve and the road ahead to the great unknown.

They spoke very littlè as they journeyed through the ancient city. Villanelle appreciated that Eve did not need to fill the silence with senseless blather. In fact, she found it enjoyable just being able to glance her way and admire her profile and the way the wind swept back her sensuous dark locks.

Eve, on the other hand, found herself stuck in her head trying to figure out how she ended up here. Her thoughts went to Carolyn who somehow pegged her has being easy to manipulate. To keep her job, she had to pretend that MI-6 wasn't behind the murder of Aaron Peele. She had to consider it again, was his death really such a bad thing? He was an evil piece of shit and if she was being honest with herself, yes he deserved to die-but MI-6 was not in the business of assassinations. When all was said and done,she was the one at fault-Villanelle's hand may have been on the knife, but she had been the handler of Villanelle.

Her job was finished.

The thought of endings lead her to consider Nico and her solid, stable life with him. Sure it was boring, but it felt normal, she knew where she was going to be at the end of the working day. She didn't want him back, but she hated how they ended with her taking her frustrations out on Gemma. In hindsight, it was a dick thing to do.

Villanelle peered over at Eve as they neared the city limits. She found it curious when she saw the woman shake her head with a disapproving crease in her brow. She was about to comment on it when she heard her companion mutter "What an asshole."

Unsure of what prompted that, the blonde woman looked into her rear view mirror to find a source for the offense. The only person she could see was some random middle aged man standing outside of his home wearing a ratty blue bath robe shouting into his cell phone. His outfit was affront unto itself but he must have said something to piss Eve off. She could not stand for that.

Eve's hands were in her lap. Villanelle placed an assuring hand atop them and spoke tenderly.

"I am also offended, don't worry Eve I'll kill him for you."

"What?" The dark eyed woman blinked as she was pulled from her rumination and the car turned with a jerk.

The trained killer's had only a moment to consider how she would do the deed. His small yard where he stood was not fenced in so she could hit him with her car, but that just might damage their means of escapè. She remembered she had the gun in the glove box, but quicky nixed that thought. For one, it was too loud and secondly it was in a public area. The kind of attention that gun violence attracts could also narrow Raymond's focus on which direction to come hunting for her. Third and most importantly, it was not a weapon designed to kill efficiently. It could do a good job blowing off a testicle from a close range, but the odds were good that even if she emptied the barrel into his chest he might yet live.

The car barreled in the direction of the Roman citizen. This operation had to be done quickly to get them back on the northward road once more.

"Villanelle what are you doing!" Eve exclaimed, mystified that their quiet ride had suddenly turned into a murder mission. "Stop! Don't!"

The car screeched to a halt infront of the man's house. He turned his eyes from his conversation on the phone up to the white convertible with two women arguing within.

"Eve, that man was rude to you." Villanelle said calmly, pulling the hair tie out of her bun. Her eyes were serious as she focused her gaze on the alarmed ones of her companion. "Are you saying you wouldn't find it satisfying to watch me force this" she held up her hand with the golden hair tie "down his wind pipe then watch him choke to death?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying" Eve said forcefully without missing a beat. She put a hand atop Villanelle's open one and clasped them together. She was warm and her face was now slightly flushed from panic. Villanelle's skin tingled where they connected, just like it always had when they touched. She could hear that pleading voice trying to dissuade her from murdering the supposedly innocent fellow. She wondered if she just let Eve keep on talking they could hold hands just a little longer. She smirked confidenly and replied,

"If you don't want him dead, that's fine, we'll go" Eve exhaled and she instantly began to relax until- "We need to get a move on anyway.. Raymond is coming to kill me, we need to get as far out of the city as possible"

The older woman tensed. Villanelle could see she wanted to say something but in that moment they were interrupted by the sound of the man clearing his throat to get their attention. They both looked his way.

_"Good evening ladies," _He spoke on Italian "_Do you require some help?_"

"_Thank you sir" _The younger woman replied with a lost tourist expression. _"My wife and I were just married and are spending our honeymoon in your beautiful country. I believe there is a bed and breakfast nearby and Gabrielle here thought we should ask a local. She said to me "Xena, you need to hurry and find someplace for us to stop so you can make love to me". You know how women are."_

The man seemed perplexed by what he had just been told, he looked them both over as if he were trying to figure them both out before he began to chuckle to himself.

_"Sir?" _Villanelle prodded him. "_Settebagni_, _is it close_?"

"_Yes, of course" _He finally answered. "_twenty minutes up that north road"_

_"Grazie"_

The car spun around and back in their original direction. Villanelle smiled to herself and congratulated herself internally forfor how clever she handled the situation. Now if only Eve would acknowledge that would make it so much better.

"Eve, did you see his reaction when I told him you told me to kill him?" she asked playfully. "I don't think he believed it."

"Don't you mean Gabielle, Xena?" Eve spat back with sarcastic amusement. "Didn't think I understood what were saying, did you?"

Villanelle lips made an o as she realized she had been caught, but they soon turned into a grin.

"I think it was a fairly believable lie. I think he saw the two of us and thought that we looked like we belonged together...and that you looked like a new bride who desperately needed to have sex."

"Geez" Eve sighed. "That was cheesy." She had to laugh then, a release of the stress she had been under for the past few moments-nay, months. Here she was making casual conversation with the woman she had been chasing, to bring her to justice, the woman she had stabbed. Never had she imagined sitting in a convertible as they drove north to somewhere without the usual burdens holding her back. It felt free and almost natural.

When she met Villanelle's face again briefly (because of course the assassin was also paying attention to the road), she was still smiling. It was cute, Eve couldn't deny. There were things yet to be said.

"Thanks, by the way, for not killing him. I think you overheard me talking to myself."

"You're welcome, Eve" The blonde replied, happy to have her inaction noted. "I will protect you Eve, especially from men in shabby clothes."

Villanelle took Eve's hand again entwined their fingers. This was it, their new beginning together. They would have to soon discuss where they would go, she was thinking about Alaska, but for now she could just enjoy the warmth spreading inside her body. It was love, she was sure. She wanted to say as much to Eve, but when she looked back her way, there was a change in her expression. Her brows were furrowed again, was she angry?"

"Who's Raymond?"


End file.
